A New Chapter
by xOtaku-Chan
Summary: This takes place after the first season of the anime series. It's been a month since the whole "18th floor incident" and Hestia wants to finally tell Bell her feelings for him But she fears of rejection, and she knows how much Bell is in love with Aiz. Will Hestia confess in time?


It's a bright and beautiful day in Orario as any other day, and Bell was in the dungeon doing his daily training. Hestia already left for her part-time job in town. It was a normal day for the two. Bell still works hard so he can catch up to Aiz. Lil and Welf still fight alongside of Bell as well.

It's been a whole month since the whole "18th floor incident" and Bell's fame has increased so much, he's incredibly popular, especially with the ladies, which made Hestia upset and uneasy.

For the longest time she's wanted to tell Bell her feelings about him, but being afraid of rejection and knowing how much Bell was in love with Aiz, she constantly hesitated.

Lately Hestia was in a state of deep thought and uneasy. Bell though, doesn't see Hestia very much, since he's always in the dungeon, doesn't realize this. On top of that, when Bell is back home, Hestia is either out working her part-time job, or home to greet Bell back with a smile on her face.

When Hestia gets off of work she heads to the Benevolent Mistress for a drink or two, as she walks in she notices that Bell is there with Welf and Lil. Hestia smiles and was going to run towards Bell and his party.

But she stops when she sees Aiz walk over to Bell and start talking. She couldn't tell what they were talking about, but Hestia stopped and looked toward the ground. For some reason, something told her to stop. Any other day she would intervene, and go right to Bell.

But Hestia's heart felt crushed "Bell-cun" she whispers to herself "Whatever I do, can I really change your feelings?" Hestia turns around and walks out the door.

In the corner of his eye, Welf sees Hestia turn and walk out the door with a very sad expression on her face. Curious of this, he wanted to see what was wrong, it was unusual to see Hestia like this.

"What's the matter Welf?" Lil says seeing the surprised expression on Welf's face. "Nothing Lil, I'll be right back, stay here"

Welf then gets up from the table and walks out the door. He looks around for Hestia. "Hestia! Wait up!" Hestia turns around noticing that Welf is running towards her. "Welf-"

"Hey, Hestia. I saw you walk out the Benevolent Mistress. Did you want to join us?"

"Thanks for the offer Welf, but I suddenly don't feel very good, so I'm going to head back to the church. I'll be fine, you don't have to bother telling Bell-cun that I was here"

Hestia turns around and starts to continue to walk back to the church. Welf stops in confusion. "This is unusual, I should tell Bell.

Just then, Lil walks out of the restaurant, and walks toward Welf "Welf? Is everything alright?"

"Yeah" Lil, looks toward the direction that Welf was looking towards. "Was that Hestia?"

Welf turns around and walks back to the restaurant "Come on Lil, Bell will start to worry if we don't head back soon"

The two of them walk back inside and to their seats. Bell turns toward them "Where did you go?" Welf just smiles and ask one of the waitress's for another drink. "Nothing to worry about, come lets continue our night!"

Later that night Bell comes home "I'm home Hestia" when he walks down the stairs, Hestia was already asleep. "You must have had a long day at work, good night Hestia"

~Next morning~

"Alright I'm heading out Kamisama"

"Alright Bell-cun, good luck! Come home safe!" Bell leaves and Hestia gets ready for work.

Bell meets up with Lil and Welf in front of the dungeon. "Morning Welf, good morning Lil!"

"Morning!" The three of them go into the dungeon as any other day.

When they finally take a quick break, Welf pulls Bell aside.

"Bell have you been noticing anything strange about Hestia lately?" Bell looks at Welf with a confused expression on his face.

"Kamisama? Not exactly, what do you mean Welf?" Welf looks down at his hands and up at the ceiling. 

"Last night I saw Hestia at the Benevolent Mistress, but she didn't come in. She walked in, then walked out with a sad expression on her face, she looked upset. But I left and went after her. All she said was that she was tired and wanted to come home."

"Kamisama…no I haven't realized anything"

"Bell, maybe you should talk to her. I think something is troubling her." Bell stands up with a concerned look on his face.

"Bell?" "Welf, thank you for telling me"

The three continue to go through the dungeon. But Bell couldn't get Hestia off his mind.

Later that day Bell heads back to the abandon church. "Hestia, I'm home now" Bell walks down the stairs.

"Hestia must not be home yet, I think I'll go out a bit and take a walk" Bell heads out maybe even hopefully run into Hestia.

As Bell walks through town he doesn't seem to find Hestia anywhere. "Maybe she went back home without me noticing, it's already dawn"

Bell turns around to head back, but he bumps into the sword princess, Aiz.

"Oh sorry" not realizing who he bumped into. "A-Aiz?!" He immediately went down on his knees and begged for her forgivness.

"Bell Cranell, it's starting to get late, what are you doing out at this time?" Aiz then puts out her hand to help Bell of the ground.

"Aiz, have you seen Hestia?" Aiz puts her finger up to her mouth and thinks.

"I saw here earlier at one off the food stands" Bell's expression became a bit more worries.

"Maybe she did go back to the church…"

"I'll help you look for her" Bell then had a huge smile on his face.

"Thank you Aiz"

As Bell and Aiz walk the streets together. Hestia comes out of an ally and spots the two, Bell was laughing and Aiz was smiling.

"Bell-cun. You are so happy with her. What am I to you?"


End file.
